


Games

by Alona



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alona/pseuds/Alona
Summary: Sinclair shares some human pastimes with the Minbari.





	Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [egelantier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/gifts).



“We thank you for this lesson, great Valen,” said Suar, laying on the formal inflections like no one’s business.

“My pleasure. Did you enjoy it?”

Another player said, “It is a stimulating activity. Further exploration would be to our benefit.”

Agreement all around. The Minbari had an aptitude for card games – no surprise there. Sinclair toyed with one of the glass discs they’d used for betting. They looked a lot like the meditation focuses used in a particularly stultifying communal ritual they’d have in the future.

Come to think of it, that ritual –

“Why don’t I teach you Monopoly instead?”


End file.
